The present invention relates to an inflation device that has a first section air-tightly connected to the valve of an object to be inflated, and a second section independently accessing the seal pin in the valve.
A conventional inflation device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a head 11 having a tube extending from a rear end thereof and a passage 14 defined through the tube which is connected to a hose 10 of a pressurized air source. A threaded recess 15 is defined in a front end of the head 11 and a protrusion 13 extends from an inner side of the threaded recess 15. A tiny path is defined through the protrusion 13 and communicates with the passage 14. A seal 12 is mounted to the protrusion 13. A valve 16 of an object to be inflated has a threaded portion which is engaged with the threaded recess 15 of the head 11 and a seal pin 160 in the center of the valve 16 is pushed by the protrusion 13 and opens the path in the valve 16. The pressurized air enters into the valve 16 via the path opened by the seal pin 160. When the pressure in the object reaches a desired level, the head 11 is unscrewed and separated from the valve 16. The seal pin 160 then seals the path in the valve 16 again. However, during the separation of the head 11 and the valve 16, because the seal pin 160 moves not yet to the close position, and the distal end of the valve 16 does not contact the seal 12, the high pressure in the object will escape into the atmosphere via the path in the valve 16. This generates an unsatisfied result, especially for the objects which require precise inflation such as the two cylinders of a bicycle or motorbike suspension system, the pressure of the cylinders is required to be precisely the same.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an inflation device and comprises a first section having a threaded recess defined in a first end thereof and a flange extends radially inward from an inner periphery of the first section. A tunnel is defined through the flange and communicates with the threaded recess. A seal is received in the threaded recess and contacts an end of the flange. A second section has an insertion which extends through a second end of the first section and is movably engaged with the tunnel. An end member is connected to the insertion and a path is defined through the end member. A passage is defined through the second section and communicates with the path. The end member is movably inserted in the threaded recess.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an inflation device that avoid leakage from the valve of an object to be inflated when removing the inflation device from the valve.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.